fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bella
Bella is one of characters of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets, Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows and Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. She is a golden bracelet, the Violet Bracelet. She's also known as the Violet Alpha, because she's the first Violet bracelet that is known. Her nemesis is Dalia, who is the Dark Violet Bracelet but she hasn't many problems with Dalia. Bella has an important role in the third game, who must be saved. Her special ability is Making Real-Drawing, that lets her crate anything with a special notebook and a magic pencil. Her special weapon is Fiery Arrows: she can throw igniter arrows from a long distance and make 100 HP damage. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series She is also one of the main Golden Bracelets who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. She is a playable character who can be unlocked after knowing her in Story Mode. She first appears in Indile Island, with Xavier waiting for Pablo. She tried a year ago to get the 30 Icons, and she was second in the last Sunday Fighting Tournament, and she got the right to go to the next one. In her trip, she usually fights Dark Bracelets like Inferna, Garone, Shion and other but she also tries to train with other Golden Bracelets, above all, Rachel, Ainhoa, Pablo or Xavier. She sometimes visits places with big tons of energy, like Lacal City, where she finds an important secret that was revealed in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. But this secret made her to be kidnapped by some Death Bracelets and brought her to the Hades. She is mind-controlled there and Hades asks her to attack other Golden Bracelets. Finally, it's discovered that Belen was pretending to find the secret of the Hades and she works secretly to Golden Bracelets. After that, Hades ask other hadical people to kill her forever because of treason. But Aingeru and other bracelets save her. Personality Bella 'is an intelligent person, always a person who anyone can trust. Like Aingeru, she likes drawing and sometimes, they draw together. She is really kind with friends and very friendly. When she has problems, she will try to solve them by her way and she won't ask help. Only, in extreme cases she will ask help to anyone, above all Pablo. She will do anything while it doesn't create problems for her friends. Anyways, she had to learn that her friends will help her and defend her if it's necessary. One of this cases is in the Hades, after seeing Golden Bracelets fighting for her, she understands that they will help her and even give their life for her. Bella is, above all, friend of Pablo and Xavier, her best friend is Pablo. She is also a very good friend of Rachel and Aingeru, and Elena gets on well with her. She is Dalia's enemy, they were friends in the past but they had a discussion and broke their relationship. This hatred made them be the Violet and the Dark Violet bracelets. She hid her past because of some events that had happened to her. She doesn't talk about it much but there are some things that remember her a horrible past. Attacks and Powers Attacks Abilities *'Crystal Bits *'Leo Minoris Help' Main Abilities *'Real Drawing Power' *'Foam Form' Main Weapon *'Fiery Arrows' Class Classes are a new feature from Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. Right now, it is unknown the effect of classes in the game. *'Archer' Gallery Bella.PNG|Bella First Appearance. Bella 2.png|Bella 3D Appearance. BellaBoB.png|Bella in BoB 4 Bella1.png|Bella in Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Playable Characters Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Original Articles Category:Unlockable Characters